Womanizer
Womanizer, ''' en español '''Mujeriego, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio Britney 2.0. Esta canción es cantada por Tina, Wade/Unique y Marley . La versión original pertenece a Britney Spears. Contexto de la Canción Esta canción la canta Tina, Wade/Unique y Marley, ya que Unique le hace ver a Marley que Jake es un mujeriego llevandole por todos los pasillos de Mckinley, mostrándole como él anda de chica en chica; en el gimnasio ellas simulan atraparlo y de esta manera Jake le pide a Marley verse a lo cual ella acepta. Letra Unique: Superstar Where you from, how's it going? I know you Got a clue, what you doing? You can play brand new to All the other chicks out here But I know what you are What you are, baby (Unique : Baby !) Tina: Look at you Gettin' more than just a re-up Baby you Got all the puppets with their strings up Fakin' like a good one But I call 'em like I see 'em I know what you are What you are, baby Unique: Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer you're a Womanizer, Oh, Womanizer oh! You're a Womanizer, baby You you you are You you you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer) Tina with Unique: Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, Unique: You got me goin' (Tina: You!) You're oh so charmin' (Tina: You!) But I can do it (Tina: You!) You, Womanizer Tina with Unique: Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, Unique: You say I'm crazy (Tina: You!) I got your crazy (Tina: You!) You're nothin' but a (Tina: You!) Womanizer Unique: Daddy-O You got the swagger of champion Too bad for you, you just cant find the right companion Tina: I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard It could be easy, who you are That's just who you are, baby Tina with Unique: Lollipop Must mistake me, you're a sucker to think that I Would be a victim not another Say it, play it how you wanna But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, (Unique: never you, baby) Unique: Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby You you you are You you you are Unique: Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Unique: Oh!) (Womanizer) Tina with Unique: Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, Boy don't try to front, I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh, Unique: You got me goin' (Tina: You!) You're oh so charmin' (Tina: You!) But I can do it (Tina: You!) You Womanizer Tina(Unique haciendo notas altas): Boy, don't try to front I, I know just, just what you are, oh oh Boy, don't try to front I, I know just, just what you are (Tina: You!) Unique: You say I'm crazy (Tina: You!) I got your crazy (Tina: You!) You're nothin' but a, (Tina: You!) Womanizer Tina: Maybe if we both lived in a different world Unique: (Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer) Unique: Oooh! Tina: It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl Unique: But I can't cause we don't, oooh! Unique with Tina: Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh You're a Womanizer, baby. Marley: You you you are, you you you are Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer) Tina: Boy don’t try to front, (Marley : Don't try) I, I know just, just what you are ah ah (Unique : I know!) Boy don’t try to front, (Marley : ' Don't to try) I, I know just, just what you are ah ah ('Unique : You are!) You got me goin' You're oh so charmin'(Marley : Yeah!) But I can do it (Unique : I can do it) Womanizer (Marley : You're Womanizer!) Boy, don't try to front I, I know just, just what you are ah ah (Unique : I know just what you are!) Boy, don't try to front (Unique : Ooh!) I, I know just, just what you are ah ah (Unique : You are!) Tina: You say I'm crazy Unique: I got your crazy Tina: You're nothin' but a Unique: Womanizer Marley: Yeah... Curiosidades *Es la segunda vez que Tina; continua con una canción mientras otro miembro de New Directions canta notas altas o simples complementos; siendo la primera Call Me Maybe. *Esta canción es un dueto de Unique y Tina ya que Marley solo canta al final y no son estrofas de la canción si no complementos. *Hay un error de en el momento en el que están haciendo ejercicios en el gimnasio Tina se equivoca en una parte. Portada del Sencillo Archivo:Womanizer.png Videos thumb|left|300px|womanizer - glee thumb|right|300pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones de Britney Spears Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Wade Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones del episodio Britney 2.0 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la biblioteca Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los salones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el patio escolar Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Unique Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Tina Categoría:Duetos de Unique